The following information is provided to assist the reader to understand the technology described below and certain environments in which such technology can be used. The terms used herein are not intended to be limited to any particular narrow interpretation unless clearly stated otherwise in this document. References set forth herein may facilitate understanding of the technology or the background thereof. The disclosure of all references cited herein are incorporated by reference.
A number of connector or clamping mechanisms or systems exist for connecting or clamping to extending members such as standing seams for roofs. However, many such mechanisms or systems are limited to use with a certain type and/or size of standing seam or other extending member. Moreover, many such mechanisms or systems are cumbersome to use or provide insufficient load resistance for use, for example, in fall protections systems and methods wherein relatively large dynamic loads can be experienced and failure can lead to injury or death.